DE 199 09 242 A1 discloses an optoelectronic module in which a mount with an optoelectronic transducer is positioned in a module housing and is encapsulated by means of a translucent material which can be shaped. The light is injected or output via an optical fiber, which is coupled to a connecting stub on the module housing. The driver module and the receiving module for the optoelectronic transducer are also located on the mount.
The data rates for POF transmission systems are rising increasingly. So-called RCLEDs (Resonant Cavity LEDs) with data rates of up to 500 Mbit/s are thus being used increasingly. These RCLEDs have the disadvantage that they have a resonant-like behavior in the temperature range from about −40° C. to 85° C. In particular, there is a considerable reduction in power at the upper temperature limit. These reductions in power can be decreased by circuitry measures on the driver module.
In the case of transceiver embodiments in which the driver module is encapsulated in the encapsulation body with the RCLED, it is, however, impossible to implement appropriate circuitry measures. Firstly, it is difficult to additionally accommodate the external circuitry in the encapsulation body and to carry out the wiring. Secondly, a large amount of heat is developed, because the driver stage and the optical transmission source draw more current at high data rates, and because of the additional external circuitry. This heating can lead to clouding or blackening of the encapsulation body, and to destruction of the transducer module.
The only known way until now to reduce undesirable heating has been to restrict the temperature range to 0° C. to about 60° C. External circuitry which reduces the reductions in the power of the transducer module are also dispensed within the case of transducer modules which are encapsulated in an encapsulation body. Obviously, this is not satisfactory.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,456 describes an optoelectronic module having a transmitting and/or receiving element which is arranged on a flexible substrate. The flexible substrate is connected to a printed circuit board. A holding is provided for holding an optical waveguide which can be coupled to the transmitting and/or receiving element, and the holder is likewise arranged on the printed circuit board.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,052 discloses an optical plug arrangement, in which an optical plug has a protective bracket which can be moved in the longitudinal direction with respect to the optical waveguides. During insertion of the optical plug into a lug housing, the protective bracket, is moved relative to the optical waveguides, so that they project beyond the protective bracket.